Untouchable
by xXFanGirl23Xx
Summary: Jenny and the Doctor have just got started with their adventures together when their called to Earth, where Jenny learns a thing or two about her father's past, and a few surprises await them there. This is the promised sequel to the one-shot Together.
1. Jack

_**Chapter One: Jack**_

He was standing there, fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS again as he did every morning it seemed. I walked up behind him, trying to be as silent as I could, and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his shoulder. I felt like a little girl when I did that, but I guess one would say this was my childhood, since I never had one. And my dad was going to make sure he gave me the world as a playground.

"Morning, Dad." I said, trying to suppress a yawn. He cracked a smile as he unraveled my arms from around him and turned to face me, pulling me back in for another hug. I laid my head over his right heart, listening to it beat away inside his chest. I took a deep breath, inhaling his sweet scent that was special. It was how my dad had always smelt to me; sweet, loving, and most of all, it was relaxing. Here, I felt safer than anywhere in the world. My father's arms coiled around me tightly before he took a step back, his hands resting on my upper arms.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart?" he asked, still smiling. His voice was soft, like an angel's voice would be I imagine. His deep brown eyes had become my most favorite thing to see each morning because they always seemed to be filled to the brim with happiness. I nodded slightly, smiling back at him.

"Better than ever actually. I don't think I've ever had such good dreams in my life." I admitted. That made him smile more.

"Good, good." He said in his usual bubbly voice. I could only smile as my stomach growled, and he laughed softly. "I made you breakfast. Your favorite." He said, taking my hand in his and leading me down to the kitchen. The TARDIS was amazing. It was way bigger on the inside than on the outside, considering the outside was a police call box and wasn't very big at all. When we reached the kitchen, I saw the white lace tablecloth that covered the ancient looking dining table. The chairs matched the table with their ancient carvings into the deep mahogany wood. At the extra place was a steaming plate of pancakes with blueberries on top and syrup sitting to the side of the plate, a cup of coffee with sugar, no cream, and a small glass of orange juice that was freshly squeezed.

"Thanks Dad, but where is your plate?" I said, looking up at him confused. He only smiled and walked over to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I already ate. Don't worry, I'm not starving myself Jenny." He said with a gentle chuckle. He was so laid back nowadays. It wasn't like before when I had first been created and he opposed me. Now, it was like we were a pair. We moved in the same direction, with the same thing in mind: each other. He always worried about everyone but himself. And I guess I got that from him. He took care of me and I took care of him.

I smiled and sat down and took a bite and stopped chewing suddenly. These pancakes were different from any other I'd ever had before. The taste was defiantly different, but different in a good way. The pancakes were soft, buttery, and fluffy with a savory taste to them. The blueberries were freshly picked at the peak of readiness. The syrup was sweeter and fresher than ever. I swallowed slowly, letting the taste linger in my mouth before taking another bite.

My dad had sat across from me now. His coffee, with too much cream and sugar for it to be healthy, was cupped in his hands as he watched my face. I realized then that he didn't do much cooking, seeing as Donna, or Martha, or that Rose girl were probably the cooks when it came to lunch and dinner. I gave him a big, bright smile. "These are the best pancakes in the entire universe!"

He smiled brightly, taking a sip of his coffee. "Glad you like them. It's my mother's old recipe and I wanted to give it a shot sometime." I quickly devoured the rest of my breakfast, savoring the taste of each thing individually and as a whole. The way everything melted together made it taste altogether brilliant. In other words, my dad was one amazing cook.

"So, tell me, what all did you see? Where have you been?" he asked, intrigued to know more about my adventures without him at my side. I thought for a moment then starting rambling on about being in Canada for a majority of my time.

"And the snow! It was beautiful Dad, absolutely beautiful. I never saw anything like it. And the people, they were doing something that looked really fun. They called it 'skiing'. Ever hear of it?"

"I tried it once. It's complicated at first, but fun once you get the hang of it." He said with a gentle smile. "You know, Jenny, we should go sometime together. I could teach you."

"Sounds great! I can't wait for winter now!" I said, smiling at him brightly as I got up to place my dishes in the sink. Suddenly, a beeping came from the control room. It caught both our attention right away and we raced up to see what it was.

As we reached the control console, I noticed strange writing everywhere on the screen. I stared at it intensely to try to make it out, but anyway I put it together in my head didn't make sense.

"Gallifreyan." my dad said from behind me. "The language of Time Lords."

"What's it say?" I asked, still trying to make out the markings message.

"Incoming video call from Torchwood." He said flicking a small switch and the scene showed a young, handsome man.

"Hey Doc, I just wanted to- and who is this young lady?" the man asked.

My dad frowned slightly. "Captain Jack Harkness, meet my daughter, Jenny. Jenny, this is Jack. He works for Torchwood and used to travel with me."

"Hello Captain." I said with a smile.

"Hello yourself Gorgeous." Jack said with a huge grin.

My dad groaned. I had a feeling there was something about Jack he didn't like. And I had a feeling I was going to find out what.


	2. Theta

_**Chapter Two: Theta**_

_**Cardiff, Wales.**_

The TARDIS landed right in the middle of Torchwood hub. Jack was waiting with a huge grin still pasted on his face. Gwen looked over from where she was stationed as the TARDIS appeared. "Visitors?" she asked Jack.

"Friends." Jack answered, awaiting the Doctor and his beautiful blonde angel of a daughter to step out.

_**Jenny**_

"Come on Dad, he's not going to bite me. I'm sure he's not a werewolf." I joked. My dad whined and pouted. Jack may have been a friend, but he wasn't happy about seeing him. "Just step out and say hello. And do be polite. He is your friend after all."

I opened the door and stepped out to see Jack with his huge grin still plastered on his face. I didn't realize until he spoke that my dad was right behind me.

"Don't even think about it Jack." He said, his voice giving off a threatening tone I didn't like. Jack didn't seem to like it much either.

"Wasn't planning on it, Doc." He said, still grinning before turning his attention directly to me. "Hiya, Gorgeous. Tell me, how do stand being with him?" I laughed a bit in reply.

"It's not so bad. He's usually smiles and laughter, until you buzz in it seems." I said, a small smile finding its way onto my face. My dad huffed slightly before going over to talk to the woman at the computer.

"Don't mind them. He'll be caught up in that for hours. Maybe days if you're lucky. Tell you what Gorgeous, let's go take a walk. Maybe I could buy you lunch?" Jack said, his one eyebrow rising slightly in question. I nodded, not really caring much if my dad approved about this or not. Jack held out his arm to me and I took it, looking over my shoulder at my dad. He looked too intrigued by what that Torchwood woman was showing him on the screen to even notice Jack and I leaving the hub without him.

"So, Jack, tell me, what was it like, being with my dad." I said as we stepped outside together. Jack started rambling on and on about the stars and the planets and the alien women, but mainly about the women. He would mention how this one was pretty, but that one was better. Or how this one was so dull of a conversation, but she was just the second prettiest thing he'd set eyes on.

"So, what's the prettiest thing you've set your eyes on Jack?" I asked, just trying to keep it cool. He was so different from my dad, but so alike as well, and he interested me.

"You, Gorgeous. Your dad must have to fight every single man off of you when you go somewhere. He's an extremely protective man, if you haven't noticed. Loves you to bits I bet. That's why he was so threatening to me. But don't you worry, I'll keep you safe." He said with a winning grin. I had to admit, he had an amazing smile. It was bright, like the sunlight, and happy too.

"Well Captain, I wouldn't expect any less from you." I said, smiling in return. We came to a small park with a fountain in the middle where the mother duck and her ducklings swam. Jack took me straight over to the place the ducklings loved to play.

"They all have names." He said gently. "The darkest one is Betta. She's a handful. That one there," he pointed to one of the lighter brown ducklings. "He's called Sam. Gwen named him, so of course it'd be plain. And Sam's twin over there, she's Natasha. And that little one is Theta. Don't know where I got a name like that, but that's what his name is. He likes it too."

The one called Theta swam over to me and quacked softly at me. He was cute, the way he was smaller than the others. "He's so cute, Jack! Oh I just want to take you home with me, you cute little thing you!" I said to the duckling. Theta hopped up onto the edge, since it wasn't that high from the water's surface and quacked at me again.

"Your dad would probably give you hell for it if you did." He said, and I knew he was right. Ducklings were messy and my dad hated messes, even though majority of the time he made them.

"So what? Can't I have a little pet of my own? Something to take care of besides my father?" I asked him. He pondered it for a moment. While he was thinking, I reached down and pet the duckling, which was now waddling over to where I was sitting.

Then I noticed something that was sort of off. The mother and the other three ducklings were heading away from the littlest one. "You're going to miss your family, little Theta. You should go home." I said in a gentle voice.

Suddenly, and completely unexpectedly, a voice came from behind me. "He doesn't have a home. He's like the person he was named after. That Theta doesn't have a home either anymore."

I turned to look at the sad face of my father. Jack did the same, only shock waved over him. At least, that's what it looked like. Then I realized what my dad had meant and why Jack looked in shock. My father's real name was Theta.


	3. Two of a Kind

_**Chapter Three: Two of a Kind**_

I couldn't comprehend it all at once. "Dad… you okay?" He didn't look at me or Jack. He just stared into nothing. His mind must have been racing for it took him a while to even move to sit between the two of us. Even then, he still was staring into nothing. After a few minutes, he finally looked at Jack.

"What did you want us for?" he asked. Jack had to think about it for a bit, then finally remembered.

"Oh, yeah! There was this bomb that Ianto couldn't defuse. He stand that it looked alien to him. He wanted you to take a look, if that's alright by you Doc." Jack said with a little enthusiasm. He even managed to pull a smile out.

My dad nodded, standing up again. He walked silently back to the Hub, Jack and I following at a small distance. I turned to Jack. "You ever saw him like this before?"

"Once. Long time ago it seems. He had lost Rose… long story short, she was a girl who travelled with him for a while. He grew quite attached to her." Jack explained.

"What happened to her? I mean, you can't simply misplace a person." I retorted. Jack smirked slightly at the last bit, but then his face went back to being blank as he sorted through his head to find the right choice of words.

"She was, well is, trapped in an alternate universe. No way to get her back now." He explained, giving me time to soak in what had happened to my dad. I looked at back to Jack, questioning too many things at once. How long ago? Who else had he lost? Who was next in line…?

Jack, sympathetic as he was, took my hand and gave it a firm, yet gentle and reassuring squeeze as if to say it was going to be fine. I knew he was right, so I had to give him the smile he so longingly looked for. That smile came more easily than I had expected, but the smile I got in return could warm anyone's heart in the entire universe. In a way, I liked Jack, maybe more than I should have.

It wasn't wrong exactly, but I had a feeling, weather it was good or bad I wasn't sure, that my dad wouldn't be too happy with my choice in men. He liked Jack too, but only in a friendly, brotherly way. Not that it bothered me, but somehow being with Jack made me feel like I was breaking the rules. Well, from what I heard before, my dad was a rebel. It's only expected he passed down that trait.

We had reached the Hub in silence from all three of us. Jack and I still held hands while my dad headed inside, almost reluctantly. It was Gwen who greeted us once we entered the hub. Honestly, it was a nice place, for an office that worked with alien technology. Ianto was right behind her, looking from Jack to me and back to Jack, almost as if he were jealous of one of us.

"So, Jack said you have a bomb for me to look at." Dad said in his normal, cheery voice. Ianto nodded, leading him away from the three of us. Gwen looked to Jack, winking at him and smiled. "I see you have the afternoon off. I'll see you later. I have work to get done." She said to him, almost in envy. She turned to me. "And by the way, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet the Doctor's daughter." Before I could say a word, she turned and went back to working hard on something I couldn't quite make out.

"So," Jack started. "You want to see Cardiff from a great view?" he asked with a smile, slightly nodding his head towards a doorway to indicate it lead up to the roof. I smiled, thinking to myself 'who would honestly refuse such a man?' The answer was crystal clear, and it made me laugh. My dad.

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thanks, Jack." I said, trying to think of something else to say in addition to that. Apparently, whatever I had said had been enough for now, and I found the two of us climbing up the stairs to the roof of the building. Jack started kinds of things they did. He told me stories about aliens, which he had encountered both at my father's side and with the Torchwood team he loved and cherished, and now led.

It seemed like he rather enjoyed his work, but there was something that I noticed, which was almost completely hidden from the surface. He really missed travelling with my dad. Not that I could blame him, I had missed it too. Suddenly, as if to draw my attention back to him again, he said something I wasn't expecting.

"Love the running, right?" He said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement. "Love the running."

He smiled, stepping behind me to cover my eyes. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded in reply as we stepped out onto the roof. There was a gentle breeze blowing in from the bay. The smell of sea water hit me with a gentle sweetness as Jack uncovered my eyes.


	4. The Untouchable Family

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, they really help and keep me writing. There will be a sequel to this, just because I found this a suitable place to stop. Again, thank you for the reviews and watch for more adventures to come!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**** The Untouchable Family**_  
_

_He smiled, stepping behind me to cover my eyes. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded in reply as we stepped out onto the roof. There was a gentle breeze blowing in from the bay. The smell of sea water hit me with a gentle sweetness as Jack uncovered my eyes._

I looked out at the bay, gasping in surprise. I had seen worlds so different from earth, but I had never taken the time to see any of the sights. This, to me, was beautiful, and I wouldn't want to share this sight with anyone else than a friend. And to me, that's what Jack was; a friend.

The sun was setting and the soft purple and pink hue of the sky momentarily turned a soft orange. The glow of it shone and turned the waters the same soft orange, with a burnt look to it. Something inside my subconscious, I knew this looked familiar. The burnt orange sky with that heavenly glow, all of this seemed to be stored in a locked part of my mind.

I hadn't realized it until Jack moved to hug me in comfort that I was crying. Jack looked a little worried, and I tried to give him a reassuring smile to comfort him. It worked slightly, and as a result, he smiled back softly. The sun's rays gave Jack's face a gentle glowing effect that made him seem more like a god, dazzling in the sunlight, than an actual human being. It made me smile a little brighter.

"You look… beautiful." Jack said softly, the look in his eyes proved that he meant it. For some reason, this made me flush slightly. Why did I suddenly feel flustered? I didn't know exactly, but I had a good guess. I was falling, and not literally this time. In fact, I was standing still, on a solid and sturdy roof of a building. But it felt like I was somewhere else. Is this what people call 'love'?

"Thanks Jack." I finally spit out, trying to find the ability to speak aloud. He turned back to the bay and the sunset, and I took the hint and did so as well. The sight was still as breathtaking, but no one knew the overwhelming feeling this now held for me.

"Bomb's defused. Everyone's safe." My dad reported as he stepped between us. Jack gave a little smile. Maybe Dad was back to his old self. He gave me a small smile, looking out at the bay. "We'll be leaving soon Jen…"

"Where to next?" I asked him, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. His smile brightened slightly.

"Oh, wherever you want. Whenever you want." He said, reaching for my hand. I couldn't help but smile back, it was nice to see him smiling again. Sometimes, with my dad, you never know when you'll see that smile, but you know that when you do, it's special.

"What about Barcelona? I heard you took someone there before. Or New Earth! New Las Vegas, or maybe New New York!" I started rambling on and on about all sorts of planets from every galaxy imaginable. He only smiled and nodded to each suggestion.

"Everywhere you want to go Jenny. We have all the time in the universe." He said, leading me away from the orange sky that was slowly fading into a deep blue. Jack followed at my heel like a puppy dog. Once inside, Jack grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. An almost pained look had spread across his normally happy face.

"What's the matter Jack?" I asked, trying to comfort him in any way possible. He only shook his head.

"You're leaving… What if something happens? I wouldn't want an angel like you hurt or in trouble somewhere. The Doctor disabled my vortex manipulator, so I won't be able to come right away…" He started. I touched his arm gently.

"Jack, I'll be alright. My dad and I can manage. It's been nice spending the day with you, but we really must get going. So much to see, so little time to see it all. You know what that's like." I said, the last part was a little sarcastic. That made him smile.

"Alright, but try to stay out of harm's way this time, okay?" He asked kindly. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Promise. Cross my hearts." I said as he kissed my cheek. Behind me, my dad cleared his throat.

"Jack…" he said in warning. Jack backed up a step and nodded. "Thank you. Now, Jenny and I must be off. See you around sometime." He said smiling before turning and stepping into the TARDIS. I followed suit, turning back to give one last smile to Jack.

"I'll see you again, Captain." I said happily. Jack smiled and blew me a kiss before I closed the door. Walking up to the console, my dad was already busy setting the coordinates.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked as I sat on the little bench he had behind the console. He smiled at me, making a few more adjustments before answering.

"I thought, since we are going to do this right, we might as well bring a friend along." He said happily as he flipped a switch and the TARDIS started shaking, dematerlizing from the Torchwood hub and heading back towards a new place. It didn't take as long as I had expected to get to where we were going. Soon, the TARDIS stilled.

"Where are we?" I asked as the door flew open. A ginger woman ran in, looking at my dad with a big grin.

"Doctor! Oh my God, it's you! You're back!" She exclaimed in delight before her blue eyes met mine. When they did, she gasped loudly. "Oh… my… God… You found her!" she said to my dad. He smiled and nodded.

"Alive and well too. Who would have imagined?" he said, his voice hinting delight and relief. I looked at them confused.

"Jenny," my dad started, "I'm sure you remember this wonderful woman." I shook my head, trying to sort out my memories. "This is Donna Noble." He said calmly. I gasped and looked back at the ginger who I had always thought of as a mother to me.

"Mum!" I blurted out before thinking. Not even taken back, Donna smiled and opened her arms up to me as I ran for her, hugging her tightly. I felt my father's arms wrapped around the two of us. For the first time, I had my family back. I smiled. We are untouchable now.

~The End~


End file.
